


Lazy days

by Vague_Faint_Distortions



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: But Lemony and Beatrice are in the spotlight, F/M, Fluff, Happy and stuff, I SHIP THEM SOO HARD, Lemony actually worries about exams, Minor Kit/Olaf, Oneshot, Playful Beatrice yay, Teenage experiences, post-ATWQ, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Faint_Distortions/pseuds/Vague_Faint_Distortions
Summary: For Lemony, "revising for the rhetoric exam", not "having fun with Beatrice Baudelaire", was the first thing on his agenda. Unfortunately for him, that was not the case for Beatrice Baudelaire.





	Lazy days

As Lemony Snicket walked into the headquarters library, he did not expect to see Beatrice Baudelaire sitting lazily on the sofa, with a thick book in her hands. She did not look the slight bit interested in reading the book.

"Don't you have theatrics class?"

"Oh, we were dismissed early."

"What's that book you're reading?"

" _Anna Karenina._ " She said it in a rueful tone that suggested it was the last thing she wanted to do. "Mrs. Anwhistle practically forced us to read it and analyse some passages for homework and blah blah blah..."

"I see." Came the dull reply. To be honest, he wasn't particularly interested in the book either.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Studying for the rhetorics exam. You're lucky you don't have to do it." He groaned, not at all excited at the prospect of reviewing pages after pages of source material.

"But studying for exams are so boring. So is reading Anna Karenina. Say, why don't we do something else?" Beatrice raised her eyebrows expectantly, and Lemony stared at her playful smirk.

"No, I can't, sorry. I can't afford to fail… again." The memory of the last exam results was still quite painful for him.

"Honestly, Lemony, you'll do fine. It can't be that hard, can it?" Beatrice yawned. "Let's just play a few rounds of poker, okay?"

For Lemony, "revising for the rhetoric exam", not "having fun with Beatrice Baudelaire", was the first thing on his agenda. Unfortunately for him, that was not the case for Beatrice Baudelaire.

Lemony sighed. " _Beatrice_."

"Lemony. What?" She gave him her clueless, innocent face, but it was clear she was trying her best not to giggle.

"Fine. We'll play for a few minutes, and that's it. Afterward, you stop nagging me. Deal?"

"Deal." Beatrice flashed her signature smile, and Lemony couldn’t help but smile back.

 

* * *

 

After half an hour of playing poker, Beatrice was winning by a long shot.

"You must have cheated!" Lemony exclaimed, exasperated at his horrible luck as he ended, yet again, with a pile of useless cards.

"Well, you can't prove it, can you?" Beatrice stuck her tongue out, clearly satisfied with her current standing.

"Okay, but it's way past a ‘few minutes’, so I'm getting back on track to my tedious assignment, a word which here means 'studying for the wretched rhetoric exam that Beatrice Baudelaire is fortunate enough not to be doing.' And you promised to stop nagging me, remember?"

"Okay, but... " Beatrice's cheerful expression turned into a frown, not willing to continue her dreaded reading. Yet, once she caught sight of something else her eyes lit up. "But look who just came in!" Her voice became a hushed whisper.

Lemony cast his gaze upon the library doors, and in walked Kit and Olaf, holding each other's hands. He was taken by surprise. He had heard the rumours, but this was the first time he was seeing it for his own eyes. Well, now he knew exactly what he would be asking to his sister tonight. He wasn't particular keen on gossiping, but this did seem rather interesting. In fact, a lot more interesting than reading Anna Karenina.

"Okay. Back to revision." Focus, Snicket, he thought. You have work to do.

"Come on, Lemony, think of all the pranks we could pull on the two of them. We could see who can fly the paper airplane with the best aim to hit them in the face, for example!"

Hmm… now this was fun. Lemony found himself grinning at her, despite a part of his mind desperately reminding him to start his revision. He pushed those thoughts away. A little fun now and then wouldn't do much harm now, would it? They folded their paper airplanes, and once Beatrice counted to three they both threw their airplanes at the two. Lemony missed his sister, but Beatrice hit Olaf square in the face. They both snickered quietly and hid while Olaf shouted in protest, maddened that he was interrupted from his rendezvous.

“Hey! Who did that? Reveal yourself, or I’ll… I’ll beat the living headlights out of you!” Olaf barked.

“O, it’s the living _daylights_ , not headlights.” Kit gently reminded him.

Olaf half-acknowledged it with a grunt. “That’s what I said.”

Playing games with each other was quite entertaining, but annoying a person such as Olaf really took the cake.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Lemony and Beatrice had concocted, in Lemony's commonplace notebook, a compilation of anagrams of their names, accompanied by random doodles of cows and eye tattoos and small ceramic receptacles.

"Oh no, Beatrice, now I really have to start working! It's been nearly four hours! Honestly, how did we manage to waste so much time?" Lemony groaned again, irritated that he was yet to begin his studying.

“But Lemony, since you never got started with your studying, I guess there’s no point in trying to do it now so late in the evening. Let’s just relax and go to the café for some root beer floats, because why not?” Beatrice looped her arms around his and tugged him in the direction of the library doors.

Lemony sighed again. He felt like he had been sighing more frequently recently, but he couldn't be sure whether it was good or bad. "Very well, Bea, you professional procrastinator."

Beatrice turned around to glare at him. “You know we both hate it when we call each other by our first initials, _L_.”

“No, Bea, I was calling you by the first three letters of your name—B, E, A. Despite the pronunciation of ‘B’ and ‘Bea’ being the same, what I mean by ‘B’ and ‘Bea’ can be completely different. For example, if I call you ‘Bea’ I say so playfully, but for ‘B’ it’s most probably an alias for a very frightful and dreaded mission—”

“Enough of your nonsense, L, let’s go!” Beatrice knew from experience that if she didn’t interrupt his longwinded rants in time, they would be stuck in the library for hours on end.

“Alright, alright.” He hastily accepted her hand and they exited the library.

After they walked away from the school gate, Lemony looked up at the sky. “I didn’t realise how much time I spent with you in the library; it’s already so dark now.”

Beatrice looked up too, and replied, “Yes, as dark as a crow flying through a pitch black night.” They looked at each other and smiled. Lemony leaned over and gave her a kiss, despite her useless efforts to jokingly avoid him, and she kissed him back. It wasn’t the first kiss, nor would it be their last.

Their lives were already full of treacherous secrets and indecipherable mysteries from their experiences in VFD, it was so rare they could find the occasional moment to relax and forget all their troubles, whether it be the upcoming rhetorics exam or a mission to Peru to ‘make the world quieter’. All the two were thinking of were each other, and nothing else. If only these lazy days could last forever… they both knew it was impossible, but that wouldn't stop them from considering the possibility nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what the "very frightening and dreaded" mission is... 
> 
> But honestly I ship Beatrice and Lemony (Beamony? Lemtrice? idk they both don't sound very good tbh) sooo much so I had to write this fic sooner or later haha
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it, I'd really appreciate that :)


End file.
